


Mother's Day

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry and the twins make sure that Iris knows how special she is on Mother's Day





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day! Enjoy the Momma Iris fluff galore! :)

In the five years that they’ve had the twins, Barry has watched Iris become the most wonderful and selfless mother that he’s ever seen, and this is saying a lot since he always idolized his mother like she was the most incredible person he knew. But he doesn’t understand how Iris manages it all, she’s at work all day writing brilliant pieces and then she comes home to take care of the twins and you can barely tell that she is exhausted because she spends the whole evening playing with them and loving on them. So, every year on Mother’s Day very always goes all out to show her how much he appreciates the wonderful mother she is to their kids. Right now, he’s letting the kids help him make Iris breakfast in bed.

“Daddy, can I make it into a smiley face?” Dawn asks, her eyes bright.

“Of course you can, pretty girl, just be careful not to break the bacon and wash your hands afterwards.”  Barry reminds his daughter

“Okay.”

“Hey guys, did you finish the card for Mommy?” the proud father asks.

“Yeah Daddy, and we put extra yellow on it since that’s Mommy’s favorite color.” Donovan says proudly.

“Okay, are you guys ready to bring this to Mommy?”

“Yeah!” the twins say excitedly in unison.

When Iris sees the kids and Barry walk through the bedroom door, her heart overflows and a smile instantly   spreads across her face.  She knows she has the sweetest family that she could ever ask for.

“Hi babies, what on earth is all of this for?” she asks.

“We made you breakfast in bed for Mother’s Day, Mommy.  Because you’re the best!” Donovan explains eagerly.

“Yeah, and a card and flowers!” Dawn adds.

“Aww, aren’t you guys just the sweetest things?”

“We had help from Daddy though.”  Donovan clarifies.

“That’s just fine, it’s the thought that counts, my loves.”

“Happy Mother’s Day, Iris.” Barry says, giving Iris the sweetest of Eskimo kisses.

“Thank you, Honey.”

“They were very eager to help me spoil you, it went much better than last year.”  
“Pretty obvious they get their big heart from their father.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Momma, can I climb up there and snuggle with you?” Dawn asks.

“Me too, me too!” Donovan chimes in eagerly

 Iris giggles. “Why not, I love family snuggles.”

“If we are having family snuggle time, do you think you can make room for me in there?” Barry teases

“Of course, but you can’t hog the twins.”  
“I’d never, it is your day after all.”

“You three are far too good to me.”  
“You deserve it though, plus look at how cute they are.”  
“Mhmm, the cutest little cuddle monsters around.”  
“Get their good looks from you.”  
“Stop it, don’t let them get onto us for being _gross._ You know, because that’s what love is at the age of five.”

“How are they five years old already? I feel like we just had them two days ago.”

“I know, next year they’ll be starting kindergarten, where did my babies go?

“Mommy, Donovan and I are _not_ babies.” The sassy five-year-old girl interjects

“My sweet girl, you’ll always be babies to your father and I.” Iris replies, kissing her daughter’s cheek.

Dawn laughs. “Even when we grow up and are all married and gross like you and Daddy?”

“Yes, but your father and I are not gross, you’ll understand when day when you fall in love.”  
“But Daddy says I’m not allowed to date until I’m thirty.”

“Well then, you should ask him how old he was when we started dating.”

“Iris, that’s classified information that my little girl is not allowed to know.” Barry teases.

“He was twenty-seven, and you shouldn’t let him forget that.”

“Okay.”

Barry laughs. “My girls, always ganging up on me.”

“Wait till I tell her how many years you were in love with me before I decided to give you a chance.” Iris counters.

“Iris West-Allen, you wouldn’t!”

“I would!”

And then a typical West-Allen Family tickle fight breaks out. It starts with Barry and Iris and then one of them drags the first twin into it, usually Donovan because he’s more ticklish, and everything turns into chaos.

“Mommy stop, you know I’m super ticklish.” Donovan squeals.

“Oh no, bet you didn’t know that your mommy was the tickle monster?” Iris teases her son.

“Mommy, if I tell you I love you will you stop?”  
Iris laughs. “Donovan Henry Allen! Did you let your father teach you that?”

“Don’t look at me, obviously our son learned how to be a master manipulator on his own.” Barry jokes.

“What’s a master manipulator?” Dawn asks.

Iris smiles. “It means you’re very good at getting what you want.”

“Like me and you, even though Daddy says it’s because we’re cute.”  
“Yes baby, exactly like that.”

 Barry smiles. kissing Iris on the cheek. “And that’s why I never had any doubt that you would be the best mother in the world.”

XXX

Barry watches the kids play in the grass, running, they’ve gotten quite fast for five year olds.  Iris will never admit it, but a lot of the time she isn’t a big fan of the times when he lets them run around the yard using their super speed. Like any mother, she has a constant fear of her babies getting hurt.

“Relax, they’ll be just fine.  They are in a lot more control of their powers now.” Barry reassures her.

“You’re right, I just don’t want my babies… exposed.” Iris sighs

“I know, that’s why we live in a house where we don’t have neighbors, so that they can just be normal kids.”

“I just want them to have friends, I don’t want anyone calling them freaks just because they’re special.”

“With you as their mom, nobody stands a chance of hurting them, you’re their most fierce protector."

“Thank you, baby.”

“Iris, go play with them, you need it.”

Iris gives her husband a soft smile. “Okay.”  
As if he senses his mother’s worries, Donovan runs up to his mother, wrapping her in a hug. “Mommy, come play with us.” He says.

“Alright little man, don’t out run me though, okay?”  Iris reply, ruffling her son’s hair.

“Uh uh, Sissy and I wanted to know if you want to come draw on the sidewalk with us?”

“I’d love too, Sweetie.”

“Yay!”

 When Iris sets herself next to her daughter she smiles at her elaborate collection of stick figures she’s drawn. “What are you drawing, baby girl?” she asks.

“It’s our family, you and Daddy, and Donovan and me.” Dawn says proudly.

“It’s beautiful, why didn’t you put your daddy in his Flash suit?”

“Because, I like it better when he doesn’t have to wear it.”

“You want to know a secret?”

“Yeah!”  
“I like it better that way too.”

“You’re my real hero, Mommy.”  
“Oh yeah, why is that?”

“Because, you’re brave, and smart, and nice, and you have all those fancy writing trophies, plus you’re the best mommy in the whole world.”

“You know what, love? You just made my day.”

“I love you, Mommy.”  
“I love you too, baby. Let’s go see what your brother’s drawing.”

“Okay.”

“Mommy, look, I drew you a rainbow, I know you said they were your favorite one time.” Donovan says.

“Just like your father, you remember everything, you’re such a good little boy, such a sweetheart.”

“But I’m five, that’s big.”

“Yeah, but you’ll always be little to me.”

“Mommy?”

“Yes, little man?”

“Do you ever miss when I was a baby?”  
“Yeah, I do, a lot.  But, I’m so proud of you and your sister, you’re both so smart and sweet, you make it very easy to be your mother.”  
“I don’t want to ever have to grow up.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause, I never want to leave you.”

“I’ll always be here for my favorite Little Donovan, you know that.”  
“Promise?”  
 “Cross my heart.”

“Momma, I love you a million.”  Donovan says, giving his mother a kiss.

“Well, I love you a million and one.”

“Happy Mother’s Day, Momma!”

“Thank you, sweet baby.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Hey guys, maybe we should all eat this a nice picnic you and your daddy sent up earlier?” Iris says to the twins.

“Oh yeah, I forgot all about that.” Donovan says.

 When the kids get back to the yard to join their father, Donovan taps him on the shoulder. “Daddy?” he whispers quietly.

“What’s up, Little man?” Barry asks.

“Can we give Mommy her present now?”

“Of course we can, just let me go inside the house and get it, okay?”

 When Barry comes back from inside the house, he’s carrying a tiny box with a yellow bow on it.

“I want to give it to her!” Donovan says.

“No, I do!” his sister whines.

“Guys, there’s no need to argue, you both get to give it to her, okay?” Barry clarifies.

“Babies, what is this?” Iris asks.

“The kids and I got you another little something.” Barry tells her.

“My loves, you really shouldn’t have.”

“You deserve it, Plus the kids love you so much, for once I wasn’t the only one who wanted to spoil you rotten.”

 Iris pulls a silver necklace out of the box, on the pendant is a little red heart made from the twin’s fingerprints. She starts to cry and wipes her eyes with her thumb, she’s really blessed to have the sweetest husband and kids who are constantly finding ways to make her smile.

“You guys, this is so beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much.” She says.

“Momma, don’t cry, I don’t like it when you cry.” Donovan says.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. These are happy tears.”  
“Mommy, are you going to wear it every day?” Dawn asks.

“Of course, now I get to keep the most important people in my life right on top of my heart.”

“What about Daddy?”

“He’s already on my heart, every second of every day since the day we fell in love. Even more so since the two of you were born. He’s the reason I have you both.”

Barry smiles. “Always being so selfless, you are. Happy Mother’s Day, beautiful.” He says kissing her on the cheek, in that moment, he knows that he and the kids are the luckiest people in the world to have someone so special.


End file.
